1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to connector technology, and especially to a connector assembly for different peripheral devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Docking connectors are used to enable portable computers to cooperate with peripheral devices such as printers, scanners, monitors, and others. A docking connector usually includes a male connector connecting to a desktop computer peripheral device and a female connector connecting to the portable computer is often employed. Such connectors can use differential transmission lines in layout of the connecting pins. However, some of the docking connectors cannot use differential transmission lines in layout due to specialized structure of the connecting pins.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.